A damping valve for a vibration damper comprises a damping valve body with at least one through-channel whose outlet side is at least partially covered by at least one valve disk. When the valve side is impinged via the through-channel, the valve disk lifts from a valve seat surface. In order to protect the valve disk from a mechanical overload, at least one supporting disk which limits the lifting movement is generally used as stop. In its simplest embodiment, the supporting disk is constructed as a simple, usually metal, annular disk. In contrast, the valve disk is elastically deformable within limits or is supported so as to be axially moveable against a spring. Regardless of the embodiment form, sudden peak loads occurring in damping operation have the effect that the valve disk impacts on the supporting disk. This impact is audible.
One solution can consist in using a plurality of valve disks in layered arrangement. Because of the layering, there is a supporting function within the disk package. A disadvantage may consist in that an increase in the damping force characteristic occurs in valve disks that tend to be rigid.
A damping valve for a vibration damper is known from the generic DE 18 17 392 B2. This damping valve has an elastomeric support constructed as an elastomeric ring which counteracts an impacting movement of the valve disk against a supporting ring. As regards the stop function, the elastomeric ring acts as a sealing ring so that damping medium can only flow radially out of the damping valve.
It is an object of the present invention to develop the generic damping valve with a view to improving the flow-off behavior.